


Knight in Shining Armor

by out_there



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-15
Updated: 2005-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Pete talking through math class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless gen banter-fic. Set mid-S3. Thanks to [](http://mecurtin.livejournal.com/profile)[**mecurtin**](http://mecurtin.livejournal.com/) for betaing. Written as an icon-drabble for the icon below:  
>  ____spacer____

"You'd think they'd like each other more," Pete said, apropos of nothing.

Chloe blinked at the textbook spread open on her desk. For a second, she wondered if x and y's mutual dislike was why the equation wouldn't work. Scowling, she turned to Pete. "What?"

Pete was toying with his pen, ignoring the equations in front of them. "Clark and Adam?"

"What about them?"

"They don't seem to like each other," Pete explained, shrugging.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

Pete looked at her, but stayed silent as Mrs Meesh stalked around the classroom. By the time she sat down at her desk, Chloe was halfway through the next question. "They've got a lot in common," Pete whispered.

"Who do?"

"Adam and Clark." Pete looked at her sharply. "What's wrong with you?"

Chloe sighed. "No coffee."

Pete grimaced. "First period math without caffeine? No wonder you can't keep up with my riveting conversation."

Chloe snorted. "This from the guy who thinks Clark and Adam should be bosom buddies."

Pete pulled a face halfway between mockery and confusion. "They have a lot in common."

"Too much."

"Huh?"

She put her pen down and leaned closer. "They have too much in common."

Now Pete looked interested. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it." Chloe lowered her voice. "Physically, they're very similar. Tall, dark-haired, pretty boys. They both seem to be able to hold their own in a fight."

Pete nodded. "And...?"

"They're the two most secretive teenagers I know."

Pete looked down at his notebook. "Clark isn't..."

"The only people who make Clark look honest and straightforward have either Knight or Luthor as a last name."

Pete seemed torn between defending his friend and laughing at him. After a moment, he said, "So, you think that's why they don't get alone?"

Chloe shook her head. "You're forgetting one important factor."

"What?"

"They both like playing the hero to Lana's damsel in distress." Pete shot her a look and Chloe wondered if she'd been too harsh. Maybe she'd been a little rough on Lana. "Sorry. No coffee."

Pete snickered. "Adam does like being her Knight in shining armor."

Chloe groaned. "That's a bad pun, Pete."

"There's such a thing as a good pun?" Pete asked with an unrepentant grin.

"No."


End file.
